


living in sin.

by shortbreadd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kevin is a little braver with Neil and Andrew with him, M/M, Riko is a grade A asshole, So much violence, poor Jean, seriously so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreadd/pseuds/shortbreadd
Summary: A collection of Perfect Court AU scenes super short, 1k-2kCh. 1: Nathaniel gets into a fight and gets beat up, and Kevin comforts Andrew about it.





	living in sin.

Nathaniel’s lips stretched into a wide grin when the backliner came walking to him with balled fists and an angry face. His name was- Mark? Nathaniel didn’t remember. He didn’t care, either. 

What he did care about was that the backliner had recently started to prey on the younger, freshman girls. Nathaniel might have been an easy target, being short and slim, but he was number 3. The freshman, however, were insignificant. 

Nathaniel was there to stop the man from going any farther than leering glances. Kevin was too scared of Riko to beat somebody up, Andrew wouldn’t have cared enough, and Nathaniel didn’t want to ask something like this of Jean. 

The backliner took a swing at Nathaniel’s face, which he quickly dodged. He smiled, and taunted the larger man. The man’s face creased with rage, and Nathaniel wasn’t able to dodge the second punch. It caught him straight in the gut, and knocked the breath out of Nathaniel. 

He brought his knee up hard between the backliner’s, but that only crippled him for a couple seconds. Nathaniel wasn’t an even match for him. He might have been fast, but Nathaniel had no weapons, and he was much weaker than the hulking man. 

In hindsight, this whole fight probably wasn’t worth it, when Nathaniel was going to lose anyway, and probably- No. He wasn’t going to think about that right now. Better it be him beat up than some innocent little girl who thought she’d hit the jackpot to get on the best Exy team. 

The next punch landed. And the next. Nathaniel kept taking hits until finally he collapsed, and knocked his head hard against the pavement. His vision went dark, and Nathaniel blacked out. 

>>

Andrew was pissed. Nathaniel had disappeared a couple of hours ago, and he’d missed night practice. Riko wouldn’t be happy. Andrew didn’t care about Riko’s wrath; wasn’t terrified of him the way Kevin was, but he knew that Nathaniel was property. 

Andrew wasn’t the Moriyamas’. He was the best goalie in the league, and very deep into the Moriyamas’ business, but he still hadn’t been bought and sold the way Nathaniel ad Jean had. Riko was allowed to throw a punch or two, but nothing serious. 

Nathaniel never missed night practice, unless he literally couldn’t walk from his injuries, or deliberately trying to piss of Riko. Andrew didn’t want to find out if it was the former, but he wasn’t willing to bet. 

He walked up to where Riko was fuming, leaning on his expensive racquet, and monotonously announced, “King. I am going to find Nathaniel.” Riko looked slightly less irritated at that. He disliked Andrew for the sole reason that he didn’t fear him, but Andrew didn’t care about his superiority complex, so he indulged Riko with his stupid titles. 

Andrew started walking off to a likely spot where Nathaniel might have been sulking, when a high pitched voice screamed at Andrew, “Help! You’re on the exy team, right?” 

Immediately, Andrew decided that it was about Nathaniel. He tended to make trouble everywhere he went. He ran off to the shrieking girl, and nodded. Wordlessly, she sprinted into a dorm which Andrew assumed was hers. 

Inside, Andrew saw Nathaniel sprawled out awkwardly on a towel. His face was bruised, and he had a black eye, but that wasn’t what Andrew focused on. What he did see was this: purplish marks around his wrist and neck, and his ripped up jeans were low on his hips. Lower than they always were. It might not have been what Andrew feared, but he knew that whoever dared to hurt Nathaniel was going to pay. 

Andrew’s stomach dropped unpleasantly, but he made his face blank and unreadable. He turned to the girl, and told her, “Don’t tell anybody of this incident, or I will personally deliver you to your grave.” 

It was unnecessarily dramatic, but Andrew didn’t care. He walked up to Nathaniel’s unmoving body, and scooped him up, towel and all. He marched out without looking back to the concerned girl. 

>>

Kevin groaned immediately when Andrew came into their shared room with Nathaniel in his arms. Riko had cancelled their practice after both Nathaniel and Andrew had gone off for too long. 

Andrew’s face was carefully vacant, but Kevin could see the worry in between the creases of his tight mouth. “What happened to him?” He asked. Andrew only shook his head. 

When Andrew didn’t clarify, Kevin went off to the bathroom for their well-stocked med-kit. He got out some salve, aspirin, and a needle and floss, just in case. When he came back, Andrew was seated on Kevin’s bed. To a stranger’s eye, he would have looked bored, but Kevin could tell he was distressed. 

He set the medical supplies next to Nathaniel’s unconscious body, but then went over to Andrew. “Are you alright?” He whispered. Andrew only looked straight ahead, and after a beat, Kevin extended his hand, and waited. 

Andrew almost immediately grabbed it, and pulled Kevin in close. Oh. Normally, Andrew wouldn’t have been this quick to touch, but Nathaniel disappearing then coming back like that had clearly shaken him. 

Kevin stayed like that, with Andrew’s face pressed into his collarbone, until Andrew pushed him away, and pointed to Nathaniel. Kevin knelt beside Nathaniel, and stripped off his shirt and examined him. There didn’t seem to be anything serious, besides a fading yellow-ish mark from Riko last week. 

However, when Kevin tugged down Nathaniel’s torn jeans, Andrew inhaled from behind him. There were multiple large bruises down his legs and hips, but none of them looked too serious. 

Kevin didn’t want to invade Nathaniel’s privacy too much. Andrew had made very clear from the start, that consent was the most important thing. Besides, Nathaniel wouldn’t have wanted to have his chest exposed anyway. He started to apply salve onto the worst of Nathaniel’s bruises. 

It took half and hour to fix Nathaniel up, and he was still unconscious. He might have had a concussion, but Kevin couldn’t check without waking him up. All throughout the methodical process, Andrew had stayed silent behind him, and after Kevin put loose clothes on Nathaniel and deposited him to the bed, he went back to Andrew. 

When Andrew didn’t react to Kevin’s waiting stare, Kevin reached into the drawer next to the bed to get out Andrew’s sleeping clothes. It took a minute, but eventually, Andrew reached for them. Kevin changed fast, then sat on the bed, waiting for Andrew. 

Once Andrew was all dressed, Kevin scooted over and asked, “Do you want to sleep alone?” Andrew only shook his head, climbed into the bed, and pressed his back to the wall. Kevin closed his eyes and fell asleep after a long and lengthy silence. He fell asleep with Andrew’s heavy stare on his back.


End file.
